wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
DawnClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Eagletalon stalked around. "Is anybody free for later?" he asked aloud. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' ''01:10, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw picked up a bundle of moss and walked over to the nursery. "I don't know if you could tell, but we might be trying to rebuild camp here!" Jaggedclaw mumbled through the mouthful of moss. He was in a grumpy mood. ~Blueleaf~ Eagletalon rolled his eyes and hopped off the branch he was sitting on, he fell onto Snowwhisker. '' Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream was walking around camp. ~Spots "Watch it!" Snowwhisker snapped. Her belly was swollen with kits and her attitude had been especially crabby since the storm struck. ~Blueleaf~ "Okay I so sorry! maybe you should watch where your going, Rude!" Eagletalon yowled. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' ''01:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Snowwhisker gave him a glare as she stalked away, her chin high and annoyed. "I guess everybody's just in a bad mood now, since the storm struck." Blueleaf murmured as she began weaving the vines together to secure the side of the den. ~Blueleaf~ '' "I'm better then ever!" Eagletalon snapped. "Just look how handsome my tail is!" he meowed waving it around. 'Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 01:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskstream padded over to Snowwhisker. "Are you okay?" she asked. ~Spots "Fine, just tired." Snowwhisker sighed. (sorry we've kind of been ignoring you Spots) ~Blueleaf~ Eagletalon glared at Snowwhisker. Pesky little she-cat. ''Is it just a game? '''I don't know... '' 01:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Flowershine! Ripplepaw has a thorn in his pad!" a dark brown tabby called to the white and brown spotted she-cat. He gently guided the young tom to the medicine den. ~Blueleaf~' Eagletalon sighed. Everyone was boring. He threw a twig at Jaggedclaw. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:34, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw turned around. His eyes blazed. "Maybe if you helped, this would go a lot quicker and the queens won't freeze to death." he hissed at Eagletalon, his teeth clenched. (I'll update tomorrow, I gtg for now) ~Blueleaf~ "Ugh, too hard." Eagletalon fell over. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:37, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw groaned in annoyance. I wish he could just grow up. Doesn't he know that his clan needs him? ~Blueleaf~ "I guess ''I could go hunting...." Eagletalon acted like he was thinking. "''But it's boring going alone." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Blueleaf quickly scanned the camp. It wasn't often that Eagletalon volunteered for patrol. "Pepperflight? How about it?" Blueleaf asked. Jaggedclaw gave a sigh of relief. ~Blueleaf~ Pepperflight sighed. Not alone with him. ''"Okay." she meowed in a sad voice and walked out of camp with Eagletalon babbling in her ear. Pepperflight spit it out. "Please, Pleeeeaaase someone come with me, I can't be alone with him for so long." ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun sat in his den, his black-and-silver pelt covered in pieces of herbs and cobwebs, his eyes remarkably dull. He had stayed up late the night before to gather some last-minute herbs, and he had now decided that it had been a grave mistake, as he couldn't even think straight.Silverstar' 20:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ''Great, everyones too busy. ''Pepperflight thought. "Come on Eagletalon... let's go." she said in a dull disappointed voice. "So where are we going? Do you want to play? What is on the moon?" Eagletalon began asking the dumbest questions just to annoy her. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 20:55, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (btw people, Rising is open to the ladies, he needs an interesting life) Tansy, poppy seeds... He paused, nearly hissing in frustration. No, those are ''juniper berries, not poppy seeds....'' Risingsun twitched his tail tip before shoving the berries into their correct stores, quietly mumbling to himself.Silverstar' 20:57, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight, Pepperflight." Eagletalon whsipered over and over again in her ear. "What!? What do you want from me!?" She asked scaring the squirrel away she was stalking. "Hi." he mewed in a high-pitched voice and ran away deeper into some undergrowth. Anger clawed through her mind. "Can you please shut your mouth?" Eagletalon laughed. "Then get me, get me, get me, get me, ge-ah!" he screamed as she crashed to him and they ran through the forest. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:04, October 26, 2015 (UTC Once he finished organizing his herbs, Risingsun lay in his nest with a soft thud, squeezing his eyes shut.Silverstar' 21:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon screamed running through the forest and leaped into a tree. "Get back here you annoying creature!" Pepperflight hissed and sprang onto a low branch, she was so dizzy from her fury she slipped off the branch and fell with the very loud thud, Pain blazed through her leg, but her rage was stronger. "Pepperflight?" Eagletalon called from above eyes wild with fear. "This is your fault! I can't move my leg! it's broken!" She screamed while trying to push herself up. "I'm sorry! I've never seen you go so crazy before." he mewed and landed beside her and pulled her up. They headed back to camp. "I will plain out a very bad revenge thing you know." Pepperflight murmured. Eagletalon purred. "If you'll be happy then sure!" ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:31, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Before long, Risingsun found himself drifting into sleep, entering a dream....a dream he wished he had never entered. There she was: Morningcloud. Her pale paw was just out of his reach as she swirled around in the water, her blue eyes round with panic as she cried out for her beloved's help. "Risingsun, Risingsun, help me, please!" Then, there was nothing but gurgling, but the Warrior could do nothing, as he couldn't swim, and he was stuck underneath the claws of his Clanmates, fearing that he'd drown as well. Nothing he could do, nothing but suffer and watch as his beloved Clanmate disappeared under the churning darkness.Silverstar' 21:37, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon padded into the Medicne Den and poked Risingsun in the eye. "Hey! get up! Pepperflight broke her leg being stupid." ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:39, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Morningcloud, it's Morningcloud, our medicine cat is dead!" "What'll we do?" "Oh my, look at Risingsun..." "It was his fault, wasn't it?" "Risingsun's a murder, Risingsun's-" The medicine cat nearly leaped to his feet as Eagletalon spoke, his eyes as round as the sun, his flanks heaving as he tried to regain his breath. He nodded quickly, and without a word, gathered cobwebs and comfrey roots.Silverstar' 21:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon rolled his eyes and left the den. ---- "I'm sorry about getting hurt, Since you've been at work all day..." Pepperflight meowed lowly. --Patch The medicine cat did his best to hide the pain in his eyes, but it was an emotion he could not hide. "...It's fine, I needed to wake up anyways." He rumbled quickly before setting to work, chewing the comfrey roots into a poultice before applying them to the broken leg, shortly after he got it into the correct position.'Silverstar' 21:49, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks.... you don't look fine." she whisped hoping he didn't hear. "Am I going to have to sleep here?" ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 21:54, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "I...-" Risingsun paused before swallowing before quickening his pace of work. "...I-It was just a dream, I'm fine." He finished before adding the final piece of cobwebs. "But yes, I'm afraid you will be sleeping in here for quite a while."Silverstar' 21:56, October 26, 2015 (UTC) She opened her mouth to ask about the dream but closed it. ''Medicine Cat stuff..."''Okay..." she murmured and rested her head on her paws, her tail flecking around. She couldn't stand to not be doing something. ''I don't know if I can live like this... ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:01, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "And don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time." Risingsun meowed before padding back to his stores and starring at the herbs blankly. "...In a way, I miss being a warrior."Silverstar' 22:03, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Pepperflight's ears perked. "Why did you chose this then?" ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "For...her. I wanted to honor her, and after helplessly watching her die...I just couldn't bear remaining a warrior." Risingsun sighed softly, poking at a bettle with a paw.Silverstar' 22:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "The past Medicne Cat? I heard she was great.... how did she die?" Pepperflight asked looking at her claws. ''Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:09, October 26, 2015 (UTC Risingsun's eyes clouded with pain, the cries of Morningcloud echoing in his ears. "She..." The tom began, choking on his words as he quickly looked away. "...We were patrolling together, she was gathering herbs, and I was keeping an eye on her. We got attacked by rogues, and she was pushed into this river...She was a terrible swimmer, and I was pinned and couldn't swim either, I just watched her die..."Silverstar' 22:12, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Pepperflight nodded. "I'm so sorry about her...." she murmured not knowing what else to say, she pitied the tom, she never really ''talked to him before. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 22:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks..." The medicine cat closed his eyes once more. "But it's not like we could ever be, I was a warrior, and she was a medicine cat. That's what pained us the most."Silverstar' 22:26, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (hey, I might create a new character soon, do you want it to mate with Risingsun?) Jaggedclaw walked into the den. Risingsun's eyes widened in surprise. "I heard it all." Jaggedclaw meowed, silencing Risingsun. Risingsun's eyes were dark and dull as the clouds that loomed above the camp. "I'm sorry." Jaggedclaw mewed quietly, not knowing what to say. ~Blueleaf~ (I guess that's fine, I don't know if Pepper has interest in him or not, though. Probably only sees him as a friend, idk) Risingsun gazed up at the tom before nodding slowly. "...She's in a better place now, she's safe and happy, that's all that matters."'Silverstar' 23:37, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (Alright, I created her already. Also, is it okay if she dies when she kits? I mean, only if you want Risingsun to suffer that much.) Jaggedclaw shifted his paws uncomfortably. He had gone through much death when he was young, and he didn't want anybody else to suffer what he had. Talking about the topic of death reminded him too much of his dead sisters, brothers, father, and former father's. ~Blueleaf~ (That's fine, it'll cause more drama) The medicine cat returned his pale gaze to his stores, putting the remaining comfrey roots and cobwebs away. He tried to push Morningcloud from his thoughts, but her soft laughter still echoed in his mind.'Silverstar' 23:54, October 26, 2015 (UTC) (Alright) Jaggedclaw glanced at the storage of herbs. Their bitter sweet scent overwhelmed him. Jaggedclaw felt his eyes-lids begin to close as he collapsed onto the floor. ~Blueleaf~ Risingsun flinched in surprise as he heard a soft ''thud echo through his den, only to grunt disapprovingly at Jaggedclaw's fallen figure. "I swear, I'm the only one able to bear the odd scents of this den..." Taking the warrior be his scruff, the lanky medicine cat dragged the tom out of his den, returning to his home to find some moss to soak and drip over Jaggedclaw's face to wake him.Silverstar 00:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon paced outside in the clearing. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 00:43, October 27, 2015 (UTC Finding some moss, Risingsun gently dipped it into the cool, small pool in his den, trotting over to Jaggedclaw and letting the water drip off of the moss and onto his head.Silverstar' 00:59, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Pepperflight looked outside the shimmering moon light bathed her. ''I want to be out there. Is it just a game? 'I don't know... '' 01:14, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw squirmed on the soft soil. (He's going to dream now) "Over here brother." a strange voice called. '' ''Jaggedclaw sprang to his paws. " Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded. '' ''"Oh my dear brother, don't you remember me?" the voice purred. '' ''Jaggedclaw made a face. '' ''"Brother? Who are you? My siblings are dead." Jaggedclaw said. '' ''"Follow my voice, and you will find all your answers." the voice insisted. '' ''Jaggedclaw glanced around, unsure of what to do. After what seemed like season, he finally started walking slowly over to the source of where the voice was coming from. '' ''"Good, good." the voice meowed. '' ''When Jaggedclaw got to the source of the voice, he gasped. In front of him appeared a faint outline of a small, brown and white spotted she-cat. '' "''Fawnkit." he choked, his voice full of emotion. '' He hadn't seen her sister since she had died from greencough, all those moons ago. '' Fawnkit smiled warmly. Then, her smile faded and her eyes darkened. '' ''"Wake up brother. We will meet again soon." Fawnkit mewed. '' ''"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Jaggedclaw exclaimed, but Fawnkit had already faded into the mist. Jaggedclaw sighed as he settled himself back down into the soil, hoping to wake up in DawnClan camp again. ~Blueleaf~ Eagletalon sighed and looked around to see who he should annoy. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:12, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Risingsun silently returned to his den, his eyes glazed over as sleep called his name. However, he feared answering its call, as he didn't want to dream of Morningcloud and her cruel death again.Silverstar' 01:22, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw sprang up from the soil. He heard a screech split the air. A familiar screech. He tasted the air. ''Snowwhisker! A pale brown tabby she-cat rushed up to Risingsun, her eyes wide with fear. "Snowwhisker is having her kits!" she exclaimed. ~Blueleaf~ Risingsun silently thanked StarClan for yet another excuse not to return to sleep, where he'd face his nightmare once more. Swiftly turning on his heels, the tom scooped up some borage leaves, raspberry leaves, as well as a stick before rushing into the nursery.Silverstar 20:29, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw's eyes were wild as he dashed to the nursery. He ran into crackly branches on the way, but he didn't care. When he finally got to the nursery, he saw Snowwhisker in the corner, her face twisted in pain as Risingsun tried to calm her. ~Blueleaf~ (silverwhisker?) Risingsun nosed the stick closer to the molly's muzzle. "This is going to hurt, so be sure to bite on this stick."Silverstar 20:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) (Lol, sorry, I'll fix that now) Risingsun gently pressed his paw against the molly's belly. "...I think there'll be over three, so get ready."Silverstar 16:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) (Btw, there will be 4, I made a blog about it for a raffle) Snowwhisker nodded painfully, her eyes dark. Jaggedclaw trembled beside her. ~Blueleaf~ (ik, he just can't feel them all) Risingsun returned his gaze to Jaggedclaw. "It'd be best if you were outside, you could go get her some wet moss for later?"Silverstar 16:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Bouldersnow groomed his black-and-white fur outside the warriors' den. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 22:19, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Eagletalon stopped and sat down glaring at every cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� '''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 02:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw hissed but obeyed the wise medicine cat. He went outside and settled down beside Eagletalon. "I'm going to go get some wet moss for Snowwhisker, want to come?" he asked. ~Blueleaf~ "Yes!" Eagletalon yowled and dashed out of camp to where moss was. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 14:45, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Jaggedclaw sighed as he followed his overly-energetic friend to the Dew Cave, where the moss was. When they got there, there was a she-cat inside with her tail tucked neatly over her paws as she watched the water ripple and the sharp stones of the cave glisten. Jaggedclaw accidently snapped a twig. The she-cat turned her head around. "Hi." she said, flatly. Recently, her friend had died from drowning. "Lilyfur...." Jaggedclaw began. ~Blueleaf~ Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Archives